


Shranka

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Feels, Daemon Touching, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: His Dark Materials AU. On route to Shranka. Where a bizarre disease is killing off people's daemons. we have been ordered to provide assistance.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 6





	Shranka

Shranka  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: His Dark Materials AU. On route to Shranka. Where a bizarre disease is killing off people's daemons. we have been ordered to provide assistance.  
Disclaimer: No Own

Stardate: 2011.4.02

On route to Shranka. Where a bizarre disease is killing off people's daemons. we have been ordered to provide assistance. hopefully Doctor McCoy in all his glory will prevail over this adversity that is ravishing the planet before it spreads outside their solar system. i for one do not wish to loose my daemon. And i feel sorry for all those who have lost theirs. 

//

Kirk walked down the corridors heading to the cafeteria to meet Bones and Spock for lunch. The situation had a trifling affect on him and on all. People are constantly petting and stroking their daemons to make sure they are still by their side. Kirk lifted his hand to his neck and stroked his ferret daemon. Even though she was already against the flesh of his neck. The touch reassured the feeling.   
Entering the cafeteria he noticed his first officer talking to his best friend Bones. Bones was arguing back. Approaching the table with a smile on his lips. Cora, the lioness daemon, sat beside her charge McCoy. Head resting on his lap. Those who daemons are big cat form are given special privileges. Basically when seen, the person is given the same thought as a ape class, or more sentient animals. They are labeled from then on out as highly intelligent and bound to do great things. Kirk hated labels. He had one since birth. So when his daemon took the form of a ferret people were surprised. Looking at Cora she also seems to want to meld into her soulmate. The bigger the better chance on being touched unintentally. That took a great mental status to control the urge of shock each time someone did accidentally touched. People are wary. Yet accidents do happen. It is great harm to touch another daemon against person knowledge or permission. The sensation is torturess. Kirk always wondered how Bones dealt with it. Maybe that is why he drinks so much.   
Moving around the table he took a seat. Ramiel, Kirk's ferret daemon, slide down his arm over to Bones. Bones had a hand under the table stroking Cora behind the ears. Ramiel jumped onto Bones arm and slid down to cozy up in Cora's hair. The shock that Jim felt when his daemon touched Bones was electric. They had given consent to touch the others. Kirk relished in the sensation. A true feeling of not being alone. Bones is his best friend and this is one of the perks. Bones looked over at Jim.  
"Hey Jim. When did you get here?"  
"A couple of minutes ago." Spock watches as Ramiel slinks herself around Cora’s neck. Creating a mane on the female lion. Spock’s own demon changes from a flying teresh-kah, silver bird falcon, to a chkariya, a Vulcan weasel, that too jumps on McCoy’s daemon. Showing how close a friendship they have formed. Having to form a bond of brothers. Even though they may fight with words. They are still a unit.   
Vulcan daemons change form until they find their mate. Until their final union of mind with the body they love forever.  
McCoy shuddered again as he read over the reports from the planet. Kirk sighed.  
“Come on Bones. Put it down. Relax.” He looks up at Jim. With so much weight in his eyes. Ramiel curls up closer in Cora’s fur. “You and Spock will find a cure.”  
“Thank you for the faith.” Bones looks down at the pad.  
“Doctor,” Spock encourages. “Our ability to cure cultures in the past has been quite beneficiary. We will succeed again.”  
“Quite the optimist here.”  
“It’s true Bones. You’ll do wonders.”  
“And if I don’t and this spreads. I can’t cure everything.” Bones sighs. His hand rubbing into Cora’s fur. Her tail circling his feet. Comforting. Kirk picks at his salad. His lockdown on junk food at his request for food. Picking up a piece of salad with his bare fingers he examines it like an enemy.   
“You’ll do fine.” McCoy huffs again. Cora growls at him. He glances at her. She simple rest her head back on his lap. The two weasels move as to not be touched by McCoy. Even though they allow to touch the other daemon that touch is the most intimate of intimate. Spock’s always changing to meet a situation. Right now copying the captains form in Vulcan origin.  
The com beeps.  
“Sulu to Captain Kirk.” Kirk gets up to go to the wall com.  
“Kirk here.” Ramiel standing erect perched on Cora’s neck. His two friends watching him. As well as everyone else in the lounge.   
“We have arrived at Shranka. Placing up in orbit.”  
“Very well. We’ll be there soon. Kirk out.” Kirk watched as his friends stood and the daemons not leaving McCoy’s daemons back. She huffed but knew that she welcomed the connection. McCoy moved with Spock by his side. Then Spock’s daemon turned into the silver bird again flying ahead of them. Ramiel snorts along with Cora both thinking, show off. Kirk and McCoy smirk as they head to the turbolift.  
//  
Up on the bridge Kirk stands stoic. Ramiel up around his neck. Spock standing by his station. McCoy beside him. Cora sitting close by his side. The man on the screen looking ashen and pale. His daemon shimmering on his shoulder. Everyone shuddered at the disturbing image. The disturbing truth at what is happening on the planet below. The fear that is will spread.  
The man stands proud. Telling about the samples ready to transport. Asking them to hurry.  
And hurry they shall.

//S//

The first isolated samples came up today. People on edge since we arrived into the system. Chekov stroked his great eagle owl. Calming his nerves as was everyone else. Sulu’s Asian flying dragon moved along the consul over towards his friend’s owl working his way through her feathers. Chekov looked over to Sulu. Sulu could only nod. Feeling the same way. This situation beyond disturbing all of every age. Kirk could only roam the bridge as they hovered in orbit around the diseased planet. Kirk placed an arm down on their joined consul allowing Ramiel to slide down and give support to their youngest bridge member. Uhura’s servile purred from her post. Offering support and her own feelings. She looked over to Spock’s empty station. He is down helping McCoy with the samples. Trying to find a cure. She stroked between Castiel’s big ears. Concern for her lover and friend. The situation tragic. When they first made contact with the lead scientist on planet. His daemon was shimmering. A sign of death. Sign of the dust of which was to come. The inevitable of no more soul companion.

//S//

McCoy kept his body hunched over the microscope applying another agent to the sample. Cora and Spock’s daemon now in the form of a le-mataya. A Vulcan feline relative to the same size as McCoy’s. Always taking on a abnormal large animal when around McCoy’s. Mimicking his to a close art. But always staying true to Vulcan heritage. Except once when she changed into a lioness while the two captured together. They hurt his daemon thinking it McCoy’s. For they hurt McCoy in order for him to help. Spock taking the brunt on the daemon front. While McCoy took to his body. Cora forever grateful. Hamaliel who shifted into a big cat like thing. She showed her emotions more. They remained outside the shell of contamination. Not knowing how the contagion transferred from one to the other. Especially inside their hazmat suits applying another layer to separate their soul from touch. Vulcan looked over at their daemons. Showing the true friendship the other two dismissed with high vocal arguments. 

//S// 

“Spock, Spock!” Hamaliel called. He looked up from his work. Cora had curled up into a tight circle. Hamaliel curled up around her. Spock looked from his counterpart to McCoy’s then to the man himself. He was vast asleep in his suit. Head fallen on the table. They had worked long and hard. Spock moved over to McCoy.  
“Doctor, doctor.” He did not stir. Hamaliel was trying likewise with cora.  
“Leonard.” Spock spoke again. Hamaliel licked Cora. No affect.   
“He is really out.” Spock could only nod. “We have been working 4 days straight.” That gets Spock to look over at his daemon more. For more information and what he has dismissed while working. Cora had sleep while McCoy worked. The one resting to let the other continue.   
Spock conceded. Lifting McCoy up to head into the decon area. He watches as Hamaliel changes into a Sehlat, A bear like animal. Moving to lift Cora in her arms. Spock exchanges their clothes to their black under tunics. Lifting him up again they move toward McCoy’s room.   
Entering he lays the man down. While his daemon places the mans next to her counterpart. Spock watches McCoy sleep. He too is fatigued. Moving to the couch he sits. Closing his eyes he feels his daemon rest her head on him. The days have been long. 

//S//

The days passed. With no progress. They tried many things with just samples. But they needed more. So the first victims of the plague were transported aboard.  
Kirk shuddered as he watched his best friend. A man who loved children. A man who wanted to save everyone. A man who right now had his face buried in his daemons neck crying. Kirk resting his hand on his friend’s shoulder. And in the rarest and closeness of friendship. Ramiel nuzzled through his hair.   
“Bones, come on. Let’s get you to bed.”  
“Jim how could they send up a child. How could they?” Jim lifted Bones up over his shoulder. “Jim…” Bones buried his face in his clavicle. The warm breath heated his skin.   
“Yeah Bones I got yah.” Cora melded herself to help McCoy on his way to their quarters. Ramiel sat on top of Cora’s head. They moved down the hallway. Being so late or too early no one saw the display. Nor would it matter. Everyone knew they are best friends. They could tell just by their daemons. But then the other rumors. The touching of the other’s daemon intimate of an act of lovers.

//The End//

//And this is where I ended up//  
April 2, 2011

// Here are some added notes I had at the bottom to hopefully to have one day wrapped up but no.//  
~ Hamaliel: Spock  
Cora: McCoy: lioness  
Ramiel: Kirk: ferret/mongoose  
Gabriel: uhura: servile/fossa  
Castiel: checov: great owl  
Forfax: sulu: flying dragon  
Xaphan: Scotty: puffin  
~ Vulcan's daemons constantly change.  
something to do with the copper in the blood.  
That is the cure.  
~Scene from Star Trek 2009: first meet.  
Taking his seat petting his daemon gently in his pocket. Jim watched as a lioness sulked out of the bathroom. everyone began to gawk at the lioness. yes people had larger daemons but this one was rare. when the lady pulled a cantankerous man out of the bathroom. people couldn't believe this daemon belonged to him. most people thought the bigger were royalty. and most of the times people judged by the daemon. SO the man would be on the fast track because of the daemon. the man sat down. the lioness practically climbing into his lap.  
"i may throw up on you."  
"these things are pretty safe."  
"don't pander to me boy."  
"Len." the lioness drawled. he rubbed her fur roughly then pulled out his flask.  
~Kirk bat Ramiel // Another idea for his daemon.  
McCoy lioness Cora  
~ Original note for story idea:::  
could just have a mission where a virus that is killing daemon.  
McCoy trying to save beaming up people but the deamon fades   
wants to infect someone who has not been there before.  
Volunteers, big struggle.  
they next send up a child.  
it's the dust of the kids a changing daemon.  
constantly changing.  
it's the Vulcan blood. the cooper in it.  
and the way the dust mingles with their blood.  
~ reason McCoy drinks a lot because of his daemon,  
~while researching flashback points to first meetings.  
while Jim thinking if should let McCoy go down and doing research time together. petting each other daemons for the forest time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.   
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.   
> April 24, 2020


End file.
